


Don't Take My Kindness For Granted

by omg40credits



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frisk is not mute, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-neutral Reader, Idk if this will be slow burn or not yet, M/M, More tags to be added, Oops, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a virgin, Reader is named, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate AU, Suicide Thoughts Implied, Swearing, depressed reader, future smutt, self harm mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg40credits/pseuds/omg40credits
Summary: Reports of missing persons has your friend interested in the mysterious mountain Mt. Ebott. Apparently, many who went missing mentioned having weird dreams about said mountain days before their disappearanceAlthough hesitant, you agree to your friends request to check out Mount Ebott as your friend loves checking out potential dangerous situations.However it seems your friend has stood you up on her own plan, so you choose to trek up the mountain yourself. Once at the top, you start to feel drawn to the opening. You indulge in your curiosity and make your way over, peering over the edge. Next thing you here is a faintly familiar scream before something collides with your back causing you to fall into the mountain.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You yourself have been curious, however your fears have kept you away from Mount Ebott. Your friend Paige however seems to feel the opposite. So the two of you choose to check out the mountain together despite the missing persons reports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is so late, turns out my friend/editor/beta never got my text last night for some reason, she was waiting for my text but never got it, and instead of calling her I just amused she was asleep XD well the chapter is finally ready so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> It starts off a little slow and for that I am sorry, next chapter things will be much more interesting though so stay tuned!
> 
> Check out my tumblr [omg40credits](https://omg40credits.tumblr.com) for updates!

“Chloe!”

You glace over your shoulder and a smirk crosses your lips as your friend Paige strides up to you. Both of you have just finish yet another long and hectic day at work and you don’t know about Paige, but you are really looking forward to your two days off.

Sure you are only a dishwasher, but many don’t realise that there is more to it than well, loading dishes into a machine to be cleaned. You need to lift some heavy shit into the machine and then bring it back to its correct station, which sometimes is not too close!

Not to mention how many times you run out of pretty much everything because most of your good co-workers quit, so you are left to pick up after their mess and get whatever is needed out, and get swarmed by students trying to grab a cup. It’s hard getting shit out when students are grabbing at the stuff you are trying to put out.

Shaking your head, you realise you never addressed your friend besides a simple smile.

“What’s up Paige?” You say as you bring your attention back to your lock, turning the nob to the last digit and pulling it open.

“You hyped for tomorrow??” Paige starts. “Because I am! I could not stop thinking about it all day, it felt like our shift would never end!! I don’t know if I will be able to sleep tonight I am just so stoked!” She continues at an alarming speed. It’s a surprise you caught what she said.

“I mean, as ready as I can be?” You say as you pull your locker door open and pull your back pack out. You shift though the contents of your bag until you find your favorite pair of skinny jeans, which are a little worn but very much loved.

Paige has been begging you nonstop to accompany her on yet another investigation, if you can even call it that, regarding missing persons reports. For almost a month, reports of people going missing have been the topic on every news stand, radio and television reporter’s lips.

The only leads they have are individuals who know the missing person have stated said individual mentioned having weird dreams of the ever so mysterious mountain. They could not remember the exact details of the dreams however, only that they were being told to go to it to help save someone.

You yourself have been curious, and almost went up yourself after the first few reports. However as the numbers of missing persons increased, your sense of adventure dropped, replaced with anxiety.

What if you went missing? Sure you would probably know what happened to the 12 others who went missing before you but for all you know they could be dead! You did not want to risk it.

Paige however…

“Man I wish I was a morning person like you! I want to go as soon as I can but I probably won’t be actually falling asleep until late because I am just TOO EXITED!!!!!” Paige screeches.

Oh boy she’s rambling.

“Ok holy shit, calm your tits woman” you jokingly say, which gets a hefty laugh out of Paige.

“Ok anyways, let’s go over the plan once more before we head out. Nobody is in the change rooms right now anyways. So 12pm tomorrow we meet up at the base of Mount Ebott ok? You still cool with that or do you want to meet up a little later?” You ask.

“That’s good!” Paige replies.

“Ok cool!” You say, pulling on your favorite green hoodie and shutting your locker door, locking it up.

“Well, I’m going now then. See you tomorrow at 12!” You say, heading towards the door.

“Yup!!” Paige says.

You’re about to turn the corner when you stop in your tracks and turn to face Paige.

“By the way, don’t be late ok? I will start hiking up the mountain without you if you are!” You tease.

Paige laughs as if she thinks you’re joking before giving you an ok. With that you head off to the bus stop.

 

-

 

“Alright” you say to yourself as you walk into your small one bedroom apartment. “Time to get ready for tomorrow.”

You placed what you felt you needed into your back pack including chargers and a portable charger for your 3ds and phone, a sketchbook (you have been wanting to draw from life more often), and a small travel bag which includes eyeliner, some pads, a notebook and pen, some Advil, and lip balm.

You make your way over to the kitchen, which is rather large for a one bedroom apartment. You pack some granola bars, an apple, a couple juice boxes, and a sandwich into a bag before placing it into the fridge.

“Perfect!” You say as you clasp your hands together. The last thing you need to do is pack some water, so you fill a water bottle with water, adding some cut up cucumber and basil for a refreshing taste. Once that’s in the fridge, you head over to your bathroom to shower and change into your favorite pair of pajamas.

You decide to spend some time looking for any information you can find about Mount Ebott. Your searches have come up with nothing so far but it never hurts to try again.

Sadly, there is still not much, google only shows results of the missing persons reports that have been on everyone’s minds recently. In fact, the mountain was void of any conversation topics until people had started going missing.

The lack of information in regards to this mountain has you more panicked. Why are there only reports on the missing persons? Why can’t you find any info in regards to the mountain’s history beforehand? Honestly you had no idea of its name before the resent disappearances, it was as if the mountain never existed before this.

How did anyone figure out its name if there was no known information before now? Even on a map, that location is only flat vegetation, not a mountain!

This is getting you nowhere! You close the tab and bring up Facebook. Maybe it would be a good idea to let another friend know what’s going on just in case something does happen.

You click on your friend Ray’s chat box and after a few seconds of hesitation, start typing.

Chloe: “Hi Ray! It’s been a while huh? I have not been doing too much, should be drawing more as I am planning on going back to college again at some point! I hope things are good with you? How’s school?

I uh, actually have some news for you. You remember Paige right? The two of you met a couple times when she crashed our classes a few times. So, she has convinced me to take a hike up to Mount Ebott.

I know, fucking crazy right? Well, I have been curious, I can’t deny that. But I am scared. I have this feeling, a bad one. I don’t know. I am probably just overthinking things.

Anyway I am staring to ramble! I just wanted to tell you what Paige and I are planning because if anything does happen, I put my apartment door key under the rug of my apartment complex, can you get it tomorrow? I don’t want some stranger stealing it...

I’m sorry this is so sudden, I was not going to agree to Paige’s request at first, but I feel maybe it’s worth checking out? I don’t know... I have a bad feeling but, it feels like I am being drawn to it at the same time.

Ok rambling again! Talk to you later ok? I will message you when I am back home!!”

Once you’re happy with your message, you send it off with a feeling of relief knowing at least someone knows what’s going on.

With nothing else to do, you power off your computer and head to bed.

 

-

 

You wake to your alarm blaring. Smacking the snooze button on your phone, you roll over and try to get some more sleep, only to have the second alarm start roaring at you.

You really should just turn off the snooze option altogether rather than setting multiple alarms. Maybe you will remember to do so later.

For now you pet your cat Felix, who has stolen your body pillow and then climb out of bed.

Once you have finished your basic morning routine, you get yourself dressed.

Today you feel like wearing your black skinny jeans with the white paint splatter design, a white and black striped tee and your signature fluffy green zip up sweater with a hood that is very fluffy inside!

Afterwards you head to the bathroom and apply some eyeliner before putting your glasses on. Kind of need them to see!

You also put on your pentacle necklace and a ring with a smoky quarts stone in the center, the two pieces of jewelry you never leave home without!

Now seems to be a good time to put your lunch box and water bottle in your bag because knowing you, if you don’t do it now you will forget it. So once you do so you go to your computer and fart around while waiting for time to pass.

Of course, when you are just about to leave, Ray sends you a response.

Ray: “Chloe are you NUTS? 12 people have gone missing so far and you are letting Paige drag you on yet another fucked up ‘adventure’ just because she does not want to go alone!?”

Yeah you had a feeling she would be pissed. Signing, you respond to her message.

Chloe: “I know it’s fucked up, but I am her only friend Ray. Besides, I already agreed. I don’t want to back out when I already told her I would go.”

Ray: “If she’s really your friend she would not force you to do things you are not comfortable with. How many times has she made you go on these stupid investigations which could get you in trouble? It’s not fair to you! Trust me, if you have a bad feeling about this, just, fuck Paige! Ok well not literally, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Just, don’t let her force you to do things you don’t want to do, it’s not fair to you Chloe. Besides, how many times has she turned you down when you wanted to do something?”

Chloe: “I know, I know, it’s not fair. Honestly it has been pissing me off to. She’s still my friend though Ray, and I already agreed. I can’t just back out now. Besides, as weird as this may seem, I feel, maybe I should go? The closer it gets to the time I need to leave, the more I feel I just... need to go? I don’t know...”

Ray: “Chloe that’s what the 12 others said before they went missing! Are you really sure this is a good idea? You can still back out! We can go to the mall or something!”

Chloe: “No Ray, it’s ok. I am going to go through with this. Maybe we can hit up the mall tomorrow though?

Look I need to go, I am meeting Paige there soon and I really don’t want to be late! I will message you once Paige and I start heading back ok?

I’ll Ttyl!!”

You shut down your computer before Ray can distract you further. She does have a point though. Countless times Paige never wanted to do things you really wanted to however when she wants to do something she basically forces you to go.

You really should say something but you don’t want to upset Paige.

Sometimes you are too nice for your own good.

Well, you can’t waste any more time. Besides, you have nothing else to lose! Well... except for yourself.

You head to the front door, shove your black combat boots on, lace them up, sling your bag onto your back, and with one last glance at your apartment, you open your front door and head out.

 

-

 

Luckily, Mount Ebott is not too far from your apartment. 53 minutes on one bus and you are well on your way. Once you reach your stop, you pull the cored to indicate you want off and then make your way to the back exit.

Once off the bus, you get an overwhelming feeling, a need to climb. It’s as if your fears have melted away and all that’s left is your adventurous side.

As much as you want to start going up, you need to wait for Paige, its 5 to 12pm so she should be here soon!

Or... you though she would be. 5 minutes turn to 10, then 15, after 20 minutes you start to get pissed. SHE is the one who wanted to do this so where the hell is she?

You pull out your phone and try to call her. Of course, no answer.

You huff out in annoyance and shove your phone into your pocket. Well, you did say you would go up yourself if she was late, and well she’s late so you are not going to back out of your word.

You close your eyes and focus on the feeling you got when you first stepped off the bus. It’s strange how you no longer feel afraid, but curious. You let this feeling guide you to the top of the mountain, step by step you slowly make your way up, taking in the scenery as you climb.

For the most part, everything is forest like, with sandy paths leading to the top. If it were winter, this may even remind you of the ending to your favorite game were you need to lead your character up to the top of the mountain, however during that part violent winds push your character back, and let’s not forget that the character also dies before being brought back to life to complete their quest.

Ok maybe that’s not the best comparison here...

Eventually the trees thin out until you are at a clearing. Up ahead you can see the opening to the mountain. The moment your eyes lock onto the opening, you feel as if your soul is being drawn, no, tugged over to it.

You make your way slowly over the opening, making slow, calculated steps. The closer you get, the stronger the feeling of need and wonder becomes.

Your phone starts to vibrate in your pocket. You reach for it but a voice echoes in your brain telling you now is not the time. So you ignore your phone and continue forward until you are hovering over the opening.  

“Woah” you whisper, looking over only to see blackness. It’s so dark, but at the same time you’re so curious. What could possibly be down there? Why do you feel so drawn to this place? Maybe you should not have let your fear cloud your adventurous side.

You crouch in front of the hole, bending over it to see if you can get a better look inside. You can vaguely make out a hint of yellow at the bottom which has you even more curious.

Come… A voice calls to you.

Come closer.

Almost hypnotized, you reach out into the opening, however suddenly a scream breaks out and something collides with your back.

Your own scream seconds it as you plummet to the bottom of Mount Ebott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to remind you guys, from now on there will not be a set schedule for chapter updates because I may need to move soon, work has been stressful so most of the time I get home and basically pass out. I am also preparing for a new job that's starting some time at the end of march but sadly its part time so again, I am not sure when I can post chapters regularly until I see how my new job goes. (Its a cashier position though so I am scared out of my mind.. last time I worked on cash my anxiety got so bad they had to transfer me to a different department. But this is a smaller store so I hope that will help!)
> 
> Anyways, I am going to actually be keeping my own notes with major things from each chapter so I don't forget what happened in my own fic like with Change of Perspective, that will help with future chapters as well XD
> 
> Lastly, I just want to let you guys know I will more then likely scrap Change of Perspective, some of the ideas I had for it, as well as some things that already happened will be used/re-used in this fic! So I am sorry for what ever may feel similar but I want to actually get things right this time!


End file.
